Mean to Me
by justoneday
Summary: Jason Morgan wakes up in the hospital with no memory of who he is. Elizabeth Webber takes him into her home and they call him "Jake." Just as Elizabeth and "Jake" start to develop feelings for one another, Ric returns from Witness Protection. Is history repeating itself in the sense that there was never a "right time" for Jason and Liz? Will they ever be able to be together?
1. New Year's Day

**A/N- So, a new story I know why? I haven't found a lot of inspiration for some of my stories that I have not updated in forever but trust me when the inspiration comes it will come full force. I wanted to start a new story because I love Billy Miller as Jake/Jason and I have always loved Elizabeth with Jason. Although I do like Sam and Jason together, I am a huge Liason fan. I have also been thinking about doing a lot of different General Hospital couples; Dante and Lulu, Nathan and Maxie, Lucky and Elizabeth, Sam and Patrick? Who knows? I don't know what I should do next. But anyways, here is my new story about Elizabeth and Jake/Jason! Just wanted to give everyone a heads up that for the first little bit of the story Elizabeth is going to be with Ric but Elizabeth and Jake/Jason are going to be endgame. There is a lot to explore with this story, since nobody knows that Jake is Jason. I have a feeling that this is going to be a long story and I will try to update as much as I can. Thank you everybody for the support and I hope you like my new story **_**"Mean to Me."**_** Enjoy!**

"_Don't worry about the damage done. Just let those words roll of your tongue. Even if you're lyin. If you really don't mean it, I don't care…" – _"Say You Do" by Dierks Bentley

Elizabeth broke from Ric and smiled at him. Her gaze shifted over to the bar where she looked shocked to find Carly and Jake kissing.

_What the hell? _She thought to herself, feeling a bit hurt by the sight. Ric turned around to witness the kiss and looked down at the girl she loved. She truly looked heartbroken. What did that mean for him?

Across by the bar Carly broke from the kiss surprised at what she had just done. Mind you, she thought of Jake as a good friend and of course, her loyalty lied with Sonny but she couldn't deny that Jake was a good-looking guy.

Jake looked at Carly, in equal surprise. What the hell was that? He thought to himself. Looking over, he noticed Elizabeth and how hurt she looked. She didn't have the right to be hurt. She was the one who almost kissed him, before rushing into the arms of another man.

"Jake… I am so, so sorry," Carly said, slightly embarrassed by what she had just done.

Jake looked down at her and smiled. "Hey, it's not every day a guy with no memory gets kissed by a beautiful women like you. Don't worry about it."

Carly smiled and nudged him before directing her head towards Elizabeth. "It seems as though we have made someone jealous."

Jake didn't want to hurt Elizabeth, but it was nice to make her jealous when he had to watch her run into Ric's arms and kiss him. It was nice to know that she was jealous after seeing he and Carly kiss.

Jake turned away when he noticed Elizabeth looking at him, not wanting to look at her in the eyes.

Carly seemed to notice Sam glaring at them and nudged Jake. "What is up with you and Sam? She seems to hate you."

Jake sighed, not wanting to get into it, but owing Carly an explanation all the same. "She thinks I am the one who kidnapped at her and got this prisoner, Faison or whatever, to escape."

Carly's eyes went wide, realizing how ridiculous this sounded. "That's crazy! You just got out of the hospital! How would you be even capable of that?"

Jake rolled his eyes, noting that it was indeed ridiculous. "Well she seems hell bent on destroying the life that I am trying to build for myself. You know, since I can't remember who I am."

"That's just Sam. When she was with Jason, her and I never got along," Carly said, looking at the girl who she had always had a dislike for.

"Well, I don't know what to do. No matter what I do, I cannot seem to convince her that I did not do what she think I did."

"Just ignore her is my suggestion and if it gets really bad, then go to the police. I mean what's the worst that could happen?"

"Well not much since I will be living on the streets tonight I suppose," Jake said.

"You should have never moved out," Carly pointed out to him.

"Ah yes, and I could witness the love just pouring out of her and Ric… thanks but I think I'll pass," Jake said sarcastically.

"Well you can't stay out in the cold… why don't you stay with me?" Carly asked.

Jake looked at her surprised that she would offer that. "Carly… you know I can't do that. I mean I just got over being a charity case for Elizabeth… I couldn't be a charity case to you."

Carly shook her head. "You aren't a charity case Jake. I don't want you to freeze to death or have to sleep in some dingy hotel. Now, will you please come home with me tonight?"

Jake looked at her with a raised eyebrow and chuckled. "Wow Carly, didn't know you were so forward."

Carly smacked his arm and started laughing. She was about to say something before Elizabeth and Ric walked over.

"Can we get two martinis please?" Ric asked.

Carly put a hand on Jake's shoulder. "I got this… you don't want a martini from him… trust me."

Jake rolled his eyes but chuckled. Elizabeth eyed him carefully, not sure of what to say.

"Jake…" Elizabeth started.

Jake looked at the champagne glasses and then back at Elizabeth. "I have to get back to work." Jake said before nodding at both Elizabeth and Ric and picking up the tray of glasses and getting back to work.

After Jake walked away, Carly set down the two martinis for Ric and Elizabeth. Elizabeth eyed Carly before thanking her for her drink and walking over to where Jake was.

"Jake, can we please talk?" Elizabeth pleaded.

Jake turned around to look at the women he cared about and started to develop feelings for. "I'm trying to work,"

"You're trying to avoid me," Elizabeth fired back.

Jake sighed; not wanting to get into this and starting 2015 off like this. "You know what yes, you are right. I am trying to avoid you. You know why? We almost kissed and then you ran into the arms of another man and how do you think that makes me feel? So yes, Elizabeth, I want to avoid you. At least for awhile because although you are the one who cared for me and provided for me… I don't want to see you with Ric. I don't like the guy, I can't tell you what it is but I don't like him," Jake paused, noting that Ric was walking over to them, "I have to go."

"You okay?" Rick asked, putting his arm around Elizabeth.

Elizabeth stared at Jake, as he handed out champagne to the guests before turning to look at Ric and forcing a smile. "Just fine," she said before kissing him.

Once Jake was done handing out the glasses of champagne he went back to the bar where Carly was chatting with a couple of the guests. Once the guests went onto dancing, Jake went up to Carly and smiled at her.

"So… about that offer you gave me…" Jake said, unsure of what to say, "I mean, it won't be for long and I mean when you want me to leave I am gone and if you have already changed your mind that is fine. I don't want to intrude and all…"

Carly looked at Jake with a smirk on her face, just waiting for him to finish talking. "Jake, I already said you are more than welcome. Besides, I have a huge house, with lots of room. You are also great with kids so I have heard, which means my daughter will love you. Don't worry; you don't have to leave anytime soon. You are always welcome for as long as you want."

Jake smiled at Carly before saying "Well, I guess you have a new roommate,"

Carly smiled back at him before saying "I suppose I do."

Jake told Carly that he was going to go for a walk; he seemed to not like crowds, as he was gathering. As he went outside, he noticed Elizabeth following him.

"Are you really moving in with Carly?" She asked, as if the idea were ridiculous.

"Elizabeth… can we not do this?" Jake asked.

"I just don't understand Jake! Everything was fine!"

"Until Ric showed up! Everything was fine until he showed up! Elizabeth, I have feelings for you! I had to see you run into another man's arms and kiss him, when I have feelings for you! I have no memories and I do not know who I am in the world but I do know that I like you! I can't be around you right now."

"Jake… I like you too you know that!" Elizabeth said.

"No, don't say that. Please, don't say that." Jake pleaded.

"Why not?"

"Because you are with Ric and I am not going to break you two up. I may have a family out there. I may be a husband and a father! Hell, I may be gay, who knows! The point is, what happens when my memory comes back? What happens when I realize who I am?" Jake questioned, finally voicing what he had been thinking about.

"I don't know Jake, but can't we cross that bridge when we get there?" Elizabeth asked, pleading.

Jake strode up to her, breaking the space between them and putting both hands on the sides of her face. He stared deeply into her eyes. "Elizabeth…" He paused for a moment before they both closed the gap between them and their lips finally touched. The kiss was everything Elizabeth had imagined that it would be and she had thought about it a lot.

Jake was the first to pull back before the kiss got too heated and took a step back. "Go back to Ric… he's the one you need to be with. At least he has his memory." Jake walked passed her to go back inside but stopped when she said his name.

All she could do was stare at him. "Don't say anything Elizabeth. It's okay," Jake said before turning around and going back inside.

Elizabeth stood there for a minute, not knowing what to say. She gently brought her fingertips up to her lips and was frazzled by how good that felt. Jake's lips almost felt familiar.

"Elizabeth," Ric's voice brought her out of her trance, "You coming back inside?"

Elizabeth stood there for a minute, looking up at the stars, hoping for a sign. When nothing came, why would it, Elizabeth turned back to Ric. "Coming," she said as she walked up to him and they both went back inside.

**A/N- So there is the first chapter! I hope everybody liked it! What did you think? Should I continue with it? This is only my second General Hospital fanfic and I am going to try and stay true to the characters but sometimes I like going a little off course. Anyways, please review and let me know what you guys think! Until next time… :) **


	2. 1 Week Later

**1 week later**

Jake was folding clothes on Carly's couch when there was a knock at the door. Carly was working on renovations for the Metro Court so Jake got up and walked to the door. Nikolas and Cameron were on the other side of the door.

Nikolas looked quite surprised. "Jake… we keep running into each other."

"Seems so. Jocelyn! Spencer is here."

As Spencer went running with Jocelyn, Jake turned back to Nikolas. They stared at each other for a moment before Nikolas broke the silence.

"Have you talked to Elizabeth?"

Jake shook his head. "No. She has called a couple times but I just need space I suppose. Give her and Ric time."

Nikolas thought about this for a moment. "Well, if it's any consolation, she asked me about you because she knew that I was dropping off Spencer. Tell Carly that I will pick him up after dinner if that's good for her."

Jake nodded his head, "Will do. Take care Nikolas."

As Jake went back to folding clothes his mind drifted to Elizabeth. He missed seeing her every morning and helping Cameron with his homework. He missed when she would walk downstairs and she looked sleepy. That was when she was the most beautiful. Her hair would be messy, she would have no makeup on and she was in her sweatpants. God he missed her.

"Jake?" Carly asked gently.

Jake turned around to see Carly looking at him with a concerned look on her face. "Are you okay? You seem to be out of it."

"Lost with my thoughts I suppose. What's up?"

"I just was making sure you were okay. Are you going to be home for dinner tonight?"

"Maybe. I uhm… I might call Elizabeth and see how she is."

Carly came around to the front of the couch and sat down. "Are you sure that is a good idea?" she asked.

Jake looked down at the shirt that he was folding and sighed. "No. No I am not sure. But I miss her Carly. I miss her smile and I miss her laugh and I miss her kids and the way she is with them… I just miss her."

Carly looked at Jake sadly. She knew how he felt. She missed Sonny everyday and hated not being able to be with him or being able to see him.

"I know how you feel. I miss Sonny. Maybe you are right though. At least you can see Elizabeth. Maybe…"

Carly's voice was cut off by the sound of a baby crying through the baby monitor and then Morgan running across the living room, towards the baby's nursery. "I'm coming sweetheart," he said as he passed through the room.

"Morgan, it's my turn!" Kiki said as she ran through the room after him.

Carly turned to Jake and Jake turned to Carly and they both laughed. "Are you sure it is still okay that I stay here? I mean there is you, Jocelyn, Morgan, Kiki and the baby. I feel bad enough that I have been here as long as I have."

Carly shook her head. "Jake, remember what I said? It's okay. I want you to stay as long as you want."

Before Jake could respond Kiki and Morgan came in carrying a crying baby. They both walked over and looked down at Jake.

Morgan was the first to speak up. "Uh, you are good with calming her down and I don't want her crying because I don't know how to help her and if you don't want to that's fine. I was just wondering…"

Jake started chuckling. The sweet little girl in Morgan's arms seemed to calm down when Jake held her. It was weird but made Jake feel good about himself, even for a bit. "It's not problem Morgan. Hand her over."

As Morgan handed the baby over to Jake the doorbell rang. Before anybody could get it Jake stood up with the baby now quiet in his arms. "I got it. We need to move around a bit don't we you sweet girl? Yes we do."

Jake bobbed up and down as he walked to the front door. When Jake reached the front door he opened it and stood back for a minute. Standing on the other side was Elizabeth.

"Jake…" she looked at the sweet baby in his arms and melted at the sight. He looked so good with a baby.

"Elizabeth, what are you doing here?" Jake asked, as he rocked the baby back and forth.

"I just wanted to talk," Elizabeth said.

"Why? I haven't answered your calls and I said I needed space."

Elizabeth nodded her head. "I know, I know and I'm sorry. It's just…"

"It's just what?" Jake prompted.

Elizabeth looked at Jake and then at the baby and then back again. "I miss you,"

**A/N- I know it's not as long as my first chapter, I just wanted to give you all something before I had to go to work. I hope you all like this short chapter and I promise there will be longer chapters in 2015! Thank you all for reading and please review! Happy New Year! Until next time… :) **


	3. Memory

**A/N: Sorry that I haven't been around lately. School and work have taken up my life and it hasn't slowed down one bit. Thankfully, I am off for a week. So, when I am not doing schoolwork, catching up with friends, writing my book or working, I will be working on my Fanfiction stories :) I will try and update my other stories too but with everything happening on GH lately I figured I should update this story. Speaking of which, OMG GH IS AMAZING! I won't give anything away but WOW! Anyways, here is the third chapter! Enjoy :) **

"_It's just what?" Jake prompted. _

_Elizabeth looked at Jake and then at the baby and then back again. "I miss you," _

Jake stood there for a moment, unsure of what to say. He missed her too and seeing her felt amazing but she was with Ric. They kissed on New Years and it was fantastic but it still didn't change the facts.

"Elizabeth… I miss you too. You know I do. But, it's hard because you are with Ric and what happens when my memory comes back? I can't get too attached, more than I already have."

"Yet you'll stay with Carly and get attached to her and her kids?" Elizabeth said, accusingly.

"That's different and you know it. Don't do that Elizabeth. Carly and I are just friends. There aren't any feelings there. I have feelings for you. That's the difference…. I think you should go now. I have to get the baby her bottle."

Elizabeth sighed. "Jake… I'm sorry. You know I didn't mean it."

Jake nodded his head, although not entirely believing her. "I'm just busy right now."

Elizabeth looked at Jake one last time and turned around and left.

"Jake?" Carly said from behind him.

Jake turned around but before he could say anything the doorbell rang again. Was that Elizabeth again? When Jake opened the door Michael was on the other side, holding a box of things.

"Jake?" Michael questioned, looking down at the baby in his arms.

"Michael, hey," Jake said as he moved aside to let Michael in.

As Michael stepped inside the house, Morgan and Kiki walked into the foyer, with Kiki holding a bottle. She just looked at Michael and then turned her attention to Jake.

"I'll take her now and give her, her bottle. Thanks Jake," Kiki said, as she handed the bottle to Morgan and took the baby from Jake's arms.

Before Morgan could leave with Kiki, Michael spoke up. "Here are some things that you left at the Brownstone."

Morgan took the box and left the room, without saying a word to Michael. He didn't want to get into it with his brother. There was a lot of stuff that he wanted to say to him. How Michael was being childish, how he just wanted to talk, how he wanted his brother to see their point of view; why they hid the truth about AJ's murder. Michael wouldn't listen though, he never would.

"Michael…" Carly began.

Michael shook his head. "I don't want to talk,"

Carly looked hurt when he said that. She should have expected it by now but it didn't hurt any less. Her son hated her and it was all her fault. She was just trying to spare Michael the hurt. AJ was going to kill Ava if Sonny hadn't of shot him. Sure AJ was unarmed but he had his hands on Ava and Sonny was trying to protect him. She could understand why Michael didn't want to believe that but his father was a little messed up. He may have been trying to get his life back on track but that wasn't the point. The point was he would have actually killed someone.

Jake looked between the two and sensing the tension, turned to Michael. "Hey man, I was going to go out for a walk or something… why don't you come?"

Michael turned to the man that he had met at the hospital. He reminded him so much of Jason and that made Michael happy. He missed Jason everyday and after he found out that Sonny killed AJ, it made things even worse for Michael and all he wanted to do was talk to Jason. He wanted to know what Jason thought about everything, what he thought Michael should do. Sure, he was confused and he still loved Sonny, somewhere deep down inside of him. Sonny raised him and loved him. A lot of stuff had happened to Michael though under Sonny's watch. He was shot in the head, went into a coma, went to prison, got raped in prison… the list seemed endless. But Michael did need to talk to someone, so he decided to take Jake up on his offer.

"Yeah, sure. Sounds good."

After Jake grabbed his coat, the two men headed out. They continued walking in silence before Jake spoke up.

"I'm sorry… about your dad,"

"Sonny is not my father," Michael stated. He hated people saying that Sonny was his father. Sonny was not his father, not anymore. Every time people would say that, he felt less and less sad and loved Sonny a little less. It reminded him of all that was taken from him.

"I meant AJ," Jake stated.

Michael looked over at him in shock. When people say 'your dad' or 'your father' in front of him, they usually meant Sonny. Michael was still shocked and didn't say anything, so Jake continued.

"Your mom told me what had happened and the blowup that followed. I never knew your father but it's never easy losing somebody. I can just imagine."

"She told you everything?" Michael questioned. Not believing that Carly would tell Jake everything, including how her and Sonny kept it a secret.

Jake nodded in confirmation. "Everything. She told me about A.J and Sonny's relationship. She told me about how Connie was killed and how Ava killed her and then about A.J's murder. She told me about Franco and their relationship and she told me about how you found out."

Michael looked down at the ground while they were walking. He didn't know what to say. He didn't expect that. He expected Carly to cover up her lies, she seems good at doing that. "I hate him Jake. He's not my father. He wanted my actual father dead all along and he got that. He didn't care if he lost me."

"Michael… Sonny loves you. At least from what Carly has told me,"

"She's biased," Michael interrupted, "She's in love with a murderer. Sonny murdered my father in cold blood."

Jake nodded his head. "I'm not denying that. I am just saying what your mom told me. She loves you too, you know."

Michael laughed at this. "She has a funny way of showing it,"

"Hey now. Look at what she has done. Yes, she covered up for Sonny. But, she also was going to marry Franco. She said she loved him. From what I have gathered, her love was blind. She knew that Franco knew that Sonny killed A.J. and that Carly knew. If I had to guess maybe she was marrying Franco so that he would keep quiet. She loved you so much that she wanted you to be happy and she knew that this would hurt you. From what it looks like, she was prepared to sacrifice her happiness so you wouldn't have to deal with anymore pain."

"An innocent man went away for murder Jake. No matter how much I hate Carlos Rivera and the fact that he is in the business an innocent man should no go away for something he didn't do… no matter who he is," Michael said, defending Carlos. Sure, he didn't like his field of work and or anything but that didn't mean that he didn't feel for the guy.

Jake shook his head, not wanting him to get the wrong idea. "I get that Michael, I do. All I'm saying is that your mother's number one priority is you, Morgan and your sister. She would do anything to protect you. Even letting an innocent man go away for murder. I'm not saying what she did was right but I am saying that I can understand where she is coming from."

Michael thought about this for a moment, considering what Jake said. He understood where he was coming from but the fact that Sonny and Carly lied to him was just too much to bear for the time being.

The two men came back to the front of the house and stopped by Michael's car.

"Listen Michael… just think about what I said. Your mom misses you. She misses you a lot. You and your siblings are her whole world. I understand where you are coming from… just try to understand where she is coming from."

Michael nodded his head and held out his hand. The two men shook hands. Before Michael could get into the car, Jake got his attention again.

"Can I ask you something?" Jake asked. Michael looked at him for a second, confused, but then nodded his head.

"What was Jason like?" Jake asked, with all seriousness.

Michael looked surprised and then confused. "Why do you ask?"

Jake shrugged, not sure where he should be going with this or even if he had a right to ask that question.

"Your mom and Elizabeth have both said that I remind them of him. Apparently he was your mom's best friend? When she talked to me about your father… Sonny, I mean, she said that the only other person she was able to talk to was Jason. I'm just curious I suppose."

Michael thought for a moment, carefully considering his answer. He always looked up to Jason. Sure, he didn't agree with what he did with Sonny but Michael always wanted to end up somewhat like Jason. He wanted to love his family as much as Jason did. He wanted to protect his family; he wanted to love with all of his heart. Thinking about Jason made him sad, he missed him everyday.

"Jason was… he was the best. He listened, he offered advice, he helped the people he loved and he protected his family any way that he could… I miss him everyday."

Jake nodded, not wanting to get farther into the discussion. He wanted to ask more, wanted to know more but didn't want to push Michael. He said goodbye and then went to turn back into the house but Michael out to him so Jake turned back to face him.

"I get where they are coming from," Michael said, "Carly and Elizabeth,"

When Jake looked at him confused, Michael elaborated. "You remind me of Jason too. I think he would like you… see you around Jake."

Jake stood there for a moment, before getting a headache. His vision got blurry and he thought he was hearing voices.

"_I just froze. I don't know how long I stood there while I let that bastard…" Michael stopped talking. _

"_You protected Abby, Michael." _

"_Yeah eventually I did," Michael said, turning around to face him, "If I would have acted sooner maybe she wouldn't have been… but I couldn't…" _

"_Michael," he said, looking at him intently, "You stopped Brandon and you saved Abby. You stopped him. "_

"Jake?" Jake was pulled from his thoughts by Carly saying his name. What was that? Who's Abby? What was wrong with Michael? What happened? What was that?

"Jake?" Carly said again, growing concerned. "Are you okay?"

Jake turned around to look at her. He didn't know what to say. "I'm not sure,"

**A/N: How was that chapter? Okay? I don't want to follow the way the show is going, even though I think it has been going great! I just want to follow how I would think the story was going to go. I have an outline of how I want the story to go and I am going to try and get chapters out quickly. Do you guys want this story to be longer though? I'm not sure if it should be 10 chapters or 20 chapters. I have outlines for both so just let me know what you think! As always, please review. I love reading your comments. Keeps me inspired! Anyways, until next time… :) **


End file.
